


[Podfic] before dawn | written by Tazmaster

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to wrap your head around endings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] before dawn | written by Tazmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Week #4 Endings-->Beginnings challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: Post-Canon Fic. Thanks to Tazmaster for giving me permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ioy0yjshrjwxbs/Before_Dawn.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:48 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
